


Nina the Killer

by Wyvernfriend



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Knives, My First AO3 Post, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfriend/pseuds/Wyvernfriend
Summary: Bizarre murders aware are leaving unexplainable traces and so far nobody has come out as guilty. They've also had a noticeable increase in the past few months. The police are in current suspicions that the murderer was investigated some time ago, however a witness has announced that there was more than one, but two. They are working across different cities, but it is currently unknown if they are working together or separately.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nina The Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242101) by alegotica12. 



**History:**

 

  _Taken from a local newspaper: Bizarre murders aware are leaving unexplainable traces and so far nobody has come out as guilty. They've also noticeable increased in the past few months. The police are in current suspicions that the murderer was investigated some time ago, however a witness has announced that there was more than one, but two. They are working across different cities, but it is currently unknown if they are working together or separately. Fortunately it was found difficult to discover the identity of this man and the hospital has told us what happened._

_Here's what the man had to say:_

_"It all happened one night," said the man, "I was walking home from work, through more desolate streets as I needed a short cut. Big mistake. Halfway through I began to feel like I was being watched. I heard footsteps as well. I had assumed it was a thug, so when I turned around it came as a surprise that no one was behind me. I passed it off as my imagination and continued walking. Yet, the feeling of being watched kept growing stronger. Steps began coming closer and noticed something coming towards me. As I turned around a reflex overcame me and I dodged an attack when I saw a girl with black hair and interesting fuchsia stripes. There was also a boy, he looked charred, and his face... His face didn't look human. His skin was inhumanly white, his eyes staring at me with a lust for blood and wide open. While her smile was so superhuman, it was rough, it was... Cut. I stood there for a moment, feeling a rush of adrenaline through my body. She didn't say anything, just stood there for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the girl said something as her head turned in a way that a psychopath would, and immediately made me nervous. She said;_

_'Go to sleep my prince.'_

_I immediately reacted and ran off in the opposite direction of this strange girl, never before have I ran like this. However, it wasn't enough as I heard footsteps from behind and a heavy weight on my back. It was followed by a cold edge through my arm. I fell to the ground with a cry of pain, the girl climbing off with a hysterical laugh, drawing her knife from my arm at the same time. She used it to cut my shirt off, and began stroking my bare abdomen. She looked at me in great detail, but luckily we heard the sound of an approaching police officer. He was holding a gun, and she quickly picked herself off of me while the police fired rounds on her. She dodged them and ran away, giving off a hysterical laugh as she went. I won't ever forget that look, let alone that laugh."_

_After the interview he found the young girl had attacked his house, killing several people and leaving blood everywhere. No bodies have been found. On the wall 'you are not sleeping, my prince.' Was found written in blood. If you ever find the girl from this description, please call the police._

* * *

 

**The origin of Nina the Killer**

 Nina Hopkins, aged 11 years old, was transferred to a new school in order to be closer to home.

 One Sunday morning, a day before her first day of school, Nina woke up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before returning to her bed and taking her laptop to get online. Nina wasn't one of the girls who got up with energy, opening the window to let the sunlight in and to make something productive of the day. No. She preferred sitting around and watching anime, or listening to rock, pop, or J-pop. Playing video games or guitar. She still liked being loved by her friends and family. However, this time I wanted to do something I didn't normally do. I was reading the 'Origins of Jeff the Killer' for the umpteenth time. She loved that Creepypasta. Adored it. He was her favourite; she always felt a strange attraction for him. Admiration, more than anything. Every time I read it I felt a strange impulse to invade, but I'm not exactly sure why, enjoying the strange impulse. When I was reading, the door suddenly opened. Quickly, she looked up to see her younger brother Chris and his beautiful green eyes. He was the prince of Nina. She adored Chris and called him prince because of the Fairy Tales she read to put him to sleep. They both loved those stories. Chris had quiet dark black hair, a fair complexion and clear eyes, like his late father. However, she had light brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes, just like her mother.

 "Sister, eat something." The child said with an innocent smile.

 "I will my Prince." Said Nina, pinching his soft as honey cheeks.

I leave the computer and go downstairs to eat.

 The next morning, Nina and Chris were on their way to school. Nina got up and dressed in one of her favourite shirts. As she took her purse she had a strange feeling, like a strange milestone. She had to hold her head in her hands in order to prevent the strange little smile that formed on her mouth. The sudden voice of her mother brought her back to reality and immediately grabbed the bag and ignoring what happened. I waited for Chris at the door. Shortly after that the small child hurried downstairs.

 "Ready?" Mother asked.

 "Yes!" They both answered.

 "Good luck in school!" Their mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

 "Bye, mom!" Both of them shouted as they left the house.

 They walked to school as Nina seemed rather upset taking the bus. They split up with Nina going to the high school while her brother went to the primary.

 Nina felt hell length apart from her brother. Nina came and went in search of the room her brother was in. When lunch came they both decided to find a quiet place so they wouldn't have to put up with the other students playing around. They found a garden behind the school where no one could be found. We sat down to eat our food, thinking we would have a leisurely lunch. Footsteps began approaching them, however. Nina looked up to see a much older girl, with black hair and street clothes.

 "Well, well. What do we have here? New students, huh? My name is Claudia, and I own this school. If you don't listen to what I say, you will pay dearly." I submit as soon as she pulled a knife out from her jeans. Just about then two boys came out from behind the tree. "Meet Malcolm and Yoni."

 Nina sat up quickly to stand in front of Chris to protect him. "Hey, we don't want problems. We just want to eat our Lunch in peace." Nina clarified.

 "Ah, I see, but you shouldn't be here. This area is ours," Claudia said, approaching them.

 "That's stupid! You don't have any right to send anyone away." Exclaimed Chris, standing in front of Nina and receiving a blow on the stomach from Yoni. Chris collapsed in Nina's arms after the coup.

 "Chris!" Nina exclaimed, holding him in her arms.

 "Well, if you don't want to be next, I suggest you listen to me and get out of here." Claudia said as Nina stroked Chris's face. Nina did nothing but get a clean hit to the face which resulted in Claudia crumpling to the ground. Nina quickly let Chris go as Claudia stood back up and lunged with her knife, nailing Claudia in the shoulder. Malcolm held Nina back and overtook her in his arms. This let her give him a strong kick in the crotch which knocked him to the ground. Nina turned around to give several kicks in the boy's face, making blood drip from his nose and mouth. Yoni flinched at the reaction of the girl to the attack and started running away. Nina took notice of it and grabbed the knife from Claudia's shoulder and lunged at the boy, digging the knife into his chest.

 "Nina! Bastard!" The girl heard her brother and turned to look at him, a surprised look on her face. Nina let Yoni go and stepped back, looking at her blood stained hands. It felt monstrous, but I had to admit, it felt good. Once the momentum subsided she turned back to her brother that I kept there was shocked and unable to say anything. Nina ran to him and took his arm.

 "Come on, we can't be here for long." And they left the garden.

 After that Nina went to wash her hands and to take Chris back to revise the coup. Nina tried to avoid talking about it at all costs, and Chris thought it was just an impulse to defend. Yet, she knew something strange was happening, I knew I was stronger and more horrible, that feeling of power and strength. The need to hurt someone.

 The day passed by quickly and when the siblings returned sat down to eat with their mother.

 "Well, how was your day at school?" Her mother asked with a sweet smile. "..." Chris shuddered at the thought of that question. "Excellent!" Nina said, forming a psychopathic smile as she did.

 Nina went upstairs after the meal and opened up her closet filled with her collection of Jeff the killer. Posters of different sizes, some old notebooks that she had lined with him, some dolls, a small volume of Manga that she shot to bed with. I watched him. With that sinister smile she was frightening, or intimidating or something. Nope. Not in the slightest. It was slightly amusing. I stared at him for a while and then whispered.

 "Jeff... You made me like this..."

 After the incident they searched and searched for those who were responsible. They didn't find them. Who would have thought that and 11 year old Nina and 6 year old Chris could do such a thing? They were at an advantage, they avoided suspicion. As it happened on the first day of school, many couldn't tell if she were there since many weren't aware of her and wasn't attracting that much attraction. Not many knew if she was there that day or not. Despite everything, Nina opened her locker one day to see a note.

 "I know what you did. Do not worry, I won't tell anyone. You are skilled, yet dangerous."

 Nina didn't know the signature, and didn't have anything to identify the author with. She hadn't the faintest idea who could have sent it to her. In the end she just disregarded the note. Nina wouldn't say anything about the note, for her own good. Meanwhile, Nina's sanity was fading. She would be taking a knife and sitting next to her brother or mother while they slept.

 One day, Chris was playing with his new friends down the block. It was getting dark so Nina's mother, Monica, asked her to go get him. Nina went out and saw children playing in the distance. As she approached them, Nina was unable to make Chris out. She became worried, and approached them to ask where he was. The replied that he had been with an older girl. This made Nina very concerned. She quickly returned home to grab the knife she had hidden in her room. She was looking for Chris, praying nothing had happened to him. Getting farther and farther away from home. Nina looked for a long time, yet couldn't find him; she began to mourn, getting desperate. She heard a car approaching. Nina took notice and took a couple steps back. The doors opened and Chris crawled out, shaking. Several laughs came from the car that Nina heard immediately. She grabbed Chris and pulled him into a hug. He had been hit and his clothes were ripped in various places.

 "Chris! Oh my god! What happened?!" Nina exclaimed, holding Chris in her arms.

 "S-sister.... T-they hit me..." He gasped out. Nina carefully placed him on the ground. He leaned on her chest to mourn. Nina tried to control something that was screaming inside. Screaming over and over again. She felt her anger close to losing control. Nina scooped her brother up in her arms and raced him to the hospital for shock and the other issues he has.

 Once there, Nina called her mother and told her what had happened. She raced over quick as she could to meet with her two children. The doctor reported that he had internal bleeding, strong shock and traces of violation. Nina's mother silently cried, while Nina just remained silent. Nina was fighting the need to hurt someone.

 Several days later, Chris had been discharged from the hospital. However, the doctor requested that he have three weeks of rest. Nina had to take care of him, telling stories and giving medicine when needed. When Nina was going to school again she found another note.

 "I'm sorry about your brother. I hope he recovers. Don't think you're alone, I'm here. I'll be your friend. But unfortunately not yet."

 Nina blushed slightly, and I checked the letter again but no signature.

 Weeks passed and Nina had to go to classes for Chris and collect some work. She wasn't very happy at this, but it was school picture day. Nina had to find something to wear. Eventually she settles on a cute, black skirt, black stockings with burgundy stripes, black converse, blue flannel with black stripes, her favourite fingerless gloves, and her hair tied up in a blood red ribbon. Still, she felt something was missing, so I looked in my closet to look for my favourite purple sweater. It reminded her of Jeff the Killer. I put it on and headed downstairs, meeting my brother and saying goodbye to mother.

 They both said goodbye and left. They reached the bus in order to prevent meeting Claudia and getting fucked up on the road.

 They reached school and saw a not so pleasant surprise. Claudia, Malcolm, and Yoni were walking through the halls with an unfriendly feeling hanging in the air. Nina knew why their faces were like that. The trio were looking for them. Nina reacted quickly and grabbed Chris, pulling him out of the hallway to avoid being seen.

 The day passed by quickly without the two of them running into the trio, or so they thought.

 Returning to class, Nina felt they were being followed. She turned her head quickly only to get punched in the face. Nina fell to the ground and began to look for her brother frantically. I found him caught in the arms Malcolm. She tried to get up but received another blow to the stomach. Nina fell once again and looked up to see Claudia towering over her.

 “At last I have you where I want you, little brat,” Claudia said, pulling a strange pose in front of her.

 “Isn’t that what you said last time,” Nina retorted back. Claudia pulled out a gun.

 “I don’t give a fuck over what you pull at me! I’ve beaten you before… I can do it again!” Nina tried to sit up, but Claudia quickly pushed Nina back down. Nina kicked upwards and knocked the gun out of her hand. She stood up and quickly ran to a nearby abandoned house. Nina locked the door and climbed the stairs but the trio managed to catch up. They hailed her with bullets but all of them were stray. Nina locked herself in the bathroom and looked around desperately for something to defend herself.

 “Say, Nina! You’ll stay locked in there knowing what I did to your brother that night, you jerk?” Claudia sneered from outside the door.

 Nina felt a wave of hatred and anger, mixed in with the need… to kill.

 Nina continued searched the room where she locked herself, finding an iron tipped pipe. She stepped back outside and gave them all a sideways smile. She took the pipe and dodged all of their bullets running up to the trio. Nina smashed the pipe against Yoni’s head which released a stream of blood, in which some of it got on Nina’s face. Right there, something broke. Like a fine thread, the thread dividing madness from sanity.

 Malcolm and Claudia took a few steps back and Nina turned to look at them. A psychotic smile was spread across her lips. One that could almost cause someone to shit themselves. Something that made Chris shudder. Claudia and Malcolm started to run with Chris in toe, but Nina caught up to them quickly and beat Claudia to the floor, leaving her semi-conscious. She stared Malcolm down and he released Chris. Her little brother could do nothing but stare up in horror at his sister. Nina repeatedly hit Malcolm over the head, opening a wound and staining his hair with crimson. Claudia tried to move again to reach for the gun. However, Nina was on top of her and kicked the gun away. Claudia stared up at Nina one last time before the iron pipe went through her heart.

 “Ni-Nina… Y-you feeling g-good?” Chris asked in horror. Nina turned to him with a much more relaxed face, but the smile still stayed on her face.

 “Feeling good…? I feel GREAT. Let us go home, my prince~!”

 Chris cringed slightly. He didn’t remember Nina being this complicated.

 Nina and Chris returned home, but Nina needed to avoid being seen by mother as she was covered in blood. I quickly ran back to her room and knelt at the edge of her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

 Nina clenched her teeth to prevent “it” getting out. Nina, with little awareness of what she was doing, took out her laptop and wrote a note. One that maybe no one would ever read.

 The night came and Nina’s family were sleeping soundly. However, Nina was not. She didn’t need to. She got up, still wearing the clothes from that day, and looked in the mirror, seeing a familiar face. Without erasing the smile from her face that she had carried for so long, she headed under the stairs, ready to do the craziest thing of her life.

 Nina entered the kitchen, drinking a bottle of vodka. She put it down of the table and went looking for the thing bleach. Looking in the cabinets, Nina found nothing.

 “Where are you, you piece of bleach…” Nina growled.

 “Were you looking for this, shorty?”

 Nina heard a voice behind her, and turned to see a very comforting surprise. A boy was standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding her bottle of bleach. His skin was extremely white, his hair was black and charred, his face showing a crude and hideous smile. “Ah~,” That comforting surprise… “Jeff the Killer” Nina stated in a defiant tone. “I’ve seen you around for a while. It seems to me that you’re nuts and went straight down the drain…” Jeff pointed it out gratefully before bursting into a psychotic laughter. “You’re so very right! So, I need that pot of bleach now if I may…” Nina said while shaking his hand.

 “Aw~… Let me help you!” exclaimed Jeff opening the bottle and throwing it to Nina. She whimpered when he bleach entered her eyes and slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor.

 Nina felt another liquid running down her head, and looked up to see Jeff with the tinderbox in his hands. Nina smiled, ready for what was next.

 “I don’t want this! Don’t do it!” Nina pleaded mockingly. Jeff grinned and lit the match.

 “Go to sleep…” he added as he dropped the match.

 Immediately, as soon as the flames touched her skin, Nina gave a loud cry. It felt as though she were being surrounded by hell. Quickly, I looked round to Jeff, but he was gone. Nina writhed on the floor and saw her family had arrived. They were trying to put the fire out. She was semiconscious when the fire went out, so her mother called the ambulance while many neighbours gathered round from the cry. Nina fell unconscious as she was placed on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance.

 Among the neighbours, there was a boy of black hair, white skin and green eyes. He stood slightly higher than Nina with some concern, but his mother approached him and grabbed his shoulder. “No Esclin, it isn’t safe,” the woman claimed as she pulled him towards him and watched the paramedics put Nina in the ambulance.

 Nina awoke after losing consciousness in the ambulance, and I tried to move but the bandages prevented it. Immediately she tried sitting up but a nurse came in with her mother and brother.

 “It’s best if you stay still. You’re not able to move,” said the nurse as she laid Nina back down again. Her mother and brother approached her and encouraged her health for several hours. Nina’s new…and better side remained as she saw her mother as someone completely different. However…Her brother, was still her only treasure.

 After one month of recovery, Nina received very little support from her mother and brother. Then came the day when she would have her bandages removed. Nina’s mother and brother were eager to see her face, much like Nina. Fortunately, it wasn’t too bad as her face wasn’t too burned.

 “Well, Miss Nina, he burns were not serious. However, any longer and you may have lost part of your face, including the nose. There wasn’t much burning so it caused little damage,” the doctor said; ready to remove the last bandage. Nina’s mother watched in horror as her brother hid behind their mother.

 “Well…? How do I look?” Nina exclaimed, rising so she can run to the bathroom mirror. Her face…it was quite different from before.

 Her skin had turned completely white. Her hair that reached below the knees was now in the middle of her back. Apart from the black and charred, her skin was scratchy, almost like leather. I looked at my new face in puzzlement.

 “Sis-sister…” Chris called, hugging her; “Y-you still look just as nice as before…”he lied to her, because of her charred and pale skin. It was disturbing to look at. Especially when it was the one he cared so much about. Nina looked at her younger brother and squatted down to his height.

 “Oh, Chris~… You were always so kind…” Nina said while still looking at him. The disturbing look was still on her face, “but your statement is just not true! I AM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER!” The young woman exclaimed, opening her arms and leaving not only her family perplexed, but the doctors and nurses as well, “this face is perfect… Oh my dear Jeff! MY DEAR JEFF GAVE ME THIS FACE!” the girl continued to scream.

 “Do-doctor… My daughter is fine,” her mother asked, approaching the doctor.

 “Well, things like this often happen after a lot of injury. Bring her to mental therapy maybe?”

 “Yes…” her mother agreed weakly, approaching her daughter.

“Nina, darling, it’s time to go,” she announced and taking her shoulders.

“Hahahahaha! Sure!” Nina exclaimed while looking her ugly face in the mirror.

 The nurse gave back her clothing. She was handed her black skirt and black stockings with the burgundy stripes.

 Nina got dressed and left the hospital on her way home, not knowing… That Nina had become a monster who only thought of killing in cold blood.

 They came up to the house and Nina kept that crooked smile on her face. Nina looked over into the front windows of one of the houses and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes. He was looking at Nina’s disfigured face. She responded by putting her index finger to her mouth as I continued in silence to the house.

 That night Nina’s mother woke up the sound of sobs coming from the hall. Her mother got up and looked out the door to see the light on in Nina’s room. She tiptoed quietly, and when she reached the door, witnessed a scene of blood.

 Nina had with her several bodies’ worth of intestine on the bed. One of them was a girl with blonde hair and it must have been very lovely. Nina was stood over her with a kitchen knife in hand, all of her clothes stained with blood and staring up at the ceiling.

 “She used to torment me in school…” Nina said as she kept her eyes to the ceiling. “Mom… I am more beautiful than ever!” Nina exclaimed as she turned to her mother. Her face was even worse. Her crooked smile and badly cut up cheeks. Eye burnt to keep them open wide as can be. “I get tired of the farce; I get tired of mourning and suffering… Now always will I be able to smile and always be able to see my beautiful… The face that Jeff gave me… I’m not beautiful to you, Mama?” The girl asked so innocently.

 Nina’s mother could do nothing but take a few steps back as she shook her head. “No… Nina you…You’ve become a monster… This was because of your obsession with that murderer!” She ran out of the room and down the hall.

 Nina followed her mother nimbly. “Killing is fun when running!” Nina exclaimed as she followed her mother. This was the fourth time past Chris’ room to try and wake him, but Nina just took the knife and put it through her mother’s skull. It knocked her down immediately.

 “It’s a pity mom doesn’t think I’m beautiful… Sad,” Nina stated as she removed the knife from the head of her mother.

 Chris in his room was restless. He felt in danger. Moving and changing position, looking around the room. There was nothing. Nina opened the door, revealing her shadow and Chris took off the sheets to see his sister. However, the light couldn’t distinguish her face, but the knife was clear as day.

 Chris was alarmed and snuggled into his pillow. “Chris~…” Nina called out, leaning over to him, whom let out a small groan of horror. “Tell me the truth,” Nina began, “I’m beautiful?”

 Chris nodded in fear while covering his face with the sheets.

 “Oh come on Chris… You know I would never do anything to you~” Nina told him, hiding her hand behind her back as she crossed her fingers. “You know… I feel better than ever, and I want to start a new life…Will you come with me?” Nina said to him. Chris nodded again. “Oh~… Good boy…. Now if you want to come…. You just have to go to sleep my prince.”

 Nina kicked the front door of the house open, carrying her brother and her back. Chris was dead, with a grim smile and eyes wide open from burnt eyelids. He was covered in blood with multiple stab wounds. Nina took a few steps out the entrance and stared at a boy wearing a white shirt and jeans. He was too distracted with a book, but out of curiosity looked up the horrible scene of Nina.

 “Oh, Chris~ looks like someone knows more than they should… Let’s put them to sleep,” Nina announced, walking to the opposite house.


End file.
